After Dawn
by fastbackgirl
Summary: What if when Edward came back in New Moon, Bella was no longer there. She was turned by someone else. Will she ever want to see him again? Rated T just in case. Sorry, the story is better than the summary. My first fanfic, not to harsh please! on hold
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight**

Ugh! I hate my life. If only Edward loved me….. STOP! I was in my room doing my homework and Charlie would find me sobbing, again, when he got home.

Charlie now knew, thanks to Billy and Sam who can't keep their mouths shut, that Edward was the one who left me in the forest. Naturally, he blamed Edward. I told him that it was my fault, that I tried to follow him, but he wouldn't listen, he insisted on blaming Edward.

I ran downstairs to make Charlie's and my dinner. It would have to be something simple tonight, he would be home soon. I grabbed a couple of potatoes from under the counter and threw them in the oven. I decided on making salads to go with the potatoes. Most men around Charlie's age were having heart attacks already, and who knew, with how he eats I am surprised he hasn't had one yet.

I quickly made the salads and took the potatoes out of the oven and put them on the table. Just then Charlie walked in.

"Hey Bells"

"Hey Dad" He seemed to be in a very good mood. "Did you have fun fishing with Billy?"

"Ya, they were really biting today, you should've been there."

"Good, cause we really need more fish" I said sarcastically.

I made room for the fish in the freezer and sat down to eat.

"So, Bella, I think it's time you take a vacation from Forks." Oh no, this can't be good.

"Why, I like it here in Forks?" I asked nervously.

"Well, you aren't getting over _him_, so, maybe…. Once school is out…" He wasn't much better at this than me.

"Fine Dad, I'll go, but only for a little while. Where am I going anyway?" It's only for a bit, and if it will make him happy, why not? It's not like I have to enjoy it.

"Hawaii"

"Oh, ok, when?" Why so far away?

"Next week, after school gets out on Monday for winter break"

"Wait, is that this Monday?"

"Ya"

"Fine" I grumbled

That was it for the conversation, and we finished eating.

After I cleaned up, I sat with my head down on the table. Part of my mind wondered if it was a suitable time for bed, but most of it wondered what in the world I was going to do tomorrow. I despised Sundays, no work and no school. Translation: Nothing to keep my mind busy. I looked up at the clock, 9:30. Good enough.

"I'm going to bed"

"Night Bells"

"Night, Dad"

I raced upstairs to the bathroom, took a shower, brushed my teeth, and got dressed. I was too much of a zombie these days to feel anything, including the once warm shower. Maybe that is why Charlie is getting rid of me.

I truly prayed I would have a dreamless sleep tonight, I have, lately, been awake, screaming most of the night. Charlie has already gotten used to it, he no longer checks to see if I'm all right anymore.

I tried to play some music to help me get to sleep, but everything reminded me of _him_. So, I just gave up and went to bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I guess I fell asleep sometime, cause I woke up the next morning to Charlie peeking through my door. I let him think I was asleep and one he left, I sat up.

Wow. A dreamless sleep. That never happens; my mind has never been safe since _he_ left.

I just sat there for another hour, enjoying the last bits of my peacefulness. At about 9:00, I got up and went downstairs.

Charlie had already gone, but he left me a note reminding me to pack for tomorrow. I went and poured myself a bowl of cereal. Today was going to be dreadful, just like any other Sunday.

After I was done, I went upstairs to pack. It wasn't hard to find suitable clothes for Hawaii; I just packed the clothes I brought with me from Arizona.

While I was going back and forth between my suitcase and my closet, I noticed that a section of the floorboard under my feet sounded hollow. I tried to take the floorboard out with my nails, but it didn't budge.

After I got a hammer from the garage, I used the back of it against the cracks in the floor. It finally came, and as soon as it did, I wanted to put it back.

Inside were all of the photos that included _him, _my birthday presents, including the CD he gave me, and an envelope with a piece of paper that was folded up inside. I decided not to read it and I just pretended like it wasn't there.

I decided to be brave enough to put the CD in my CD player and listen to it. I was going to brake down anyway, I could feel it coming. I went and layed down on my bed. The first song was my lullaby, of course. I just sat there for the whole day listening to it, and crying.

I stopped crying when I knew Charlie would be home soon. I went downstairs and started making lasagna. When it was done, I set it on the table and I started eating. Charlie would be late, he always was when he was watching a game with Billy. He walked in the door ten minutes later.

"Hey Bells"

"Hi Dad"

"What's for dinner?"

"Lasagna"

"Thanks, you work too hard" he said as he sat down. He turned on ESPN and started eating. Thank God I remembered to wash my face before he got home, and that Charlie was so interested in the big game that was on, or Charlie would've known I was crying all day.

After I cleaned up, I just sat down next to Charlie on the couch and pretended to watch the game, and at about 10:00 I got up to go to bed.

"Night Dad"

"Night Bells"

I went upstairs , cleaned up, got dressed, and went to bed. I fell asleep pretty quickly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning I woke up screaming again but I couldn't remember what had caused me to scream. I knew that I had a nightmare, but I couldn't remember what it was. I briefly wondered why, but I didn't really care, I was glad I didn't remember.

I went ahead and got dressed and went downstairs. I made some eggs and bacon, Charlie would be waking up soon and he will be hungry. Like clockwork, ten minutes later Charlie came downstairs.

"What are you making, Bella?"

"Eggs and bacon"

I split the eggs and bacon on to two plates and set them on the table. We both started eating and didn't start talking till we were both done eating.

" What time does my flight leave?"

"11:30, are you packed?"

"Ya, just let me finish up"

I ran upstairs and brushed my teeth. I took by bag of toiletries to my room, put them in my suitcase along with some extra cash. I then ran downstairs with my bag to Charlie.

"Ok, I'm ready"

"kay"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the airport, I said goodbye to Charlie and boarded the plane. I boarded a little early, so I knew the plane wouldn't be taking off for a little while. I sat down in my aisle seat and watched the comercials being played on the TV screen on the seat in front of me. I wondered who I would be sitting next to me, since this flight was sold out. Five minutes later I was slightly startled by a man trying to get through.

"Excuse me, I'm Max"

"Bella" I almost choked when I saw him, he had features that I should be used to by now: pale white skin, amazingly beautiful, bell-chime voice, and golden eyes. Vampire.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed!! It means a lot to me, here is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer- everything here you recognise sadly belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**BPOV  
**"Are you ok" oh, right, vampire senses. "Ya, I'm fine" Ok so he's a vampire, what do I do? Should I tell him? He obviously doesn't drink human blood. I don't know exactly why, but I started a conversation with this vampire which led to me telling him what I knew.

"Where do you live?" I hoped I wasn't being too nosy.

"I move around a lot."

While the plane took off I muttered "nomad" under my breath, but he could hear. Any normal human wouldn't off heard me.

"What was that?" he heard me, of course.

"Nothing….. I know what you are." I stuttered a lot, he is going to laugh and call me crazy, but I know for sure he is a vampire.

"And, what is that?" He was smiling, trying very hard to hold back his laughter.

"Vampire" I said it so quietly that I could barely hear myself, just trying to test him. It worked.

"That's absurd and impossible, vampires don't exist." He was a bad liar; I could see it in his eyes.

"Ok then, explain how you heard me."

"I have very sensitive ears."

"Ok" I reached out and touched his hand, "Then why is your skin so cold? How are you sitting so still? And why are you so pale?"

"Ok, Ok, I'm a vampire, how do you know they exist and how do you know the features?"

I didn't want to explain about _him, _so I just held out the wrist with James' scar.

"Then why aren't you a vampire now?" He looked truly curious.

"The venom was sucked out."

"Ah, I won't hurt you…. Why aren't you scared?" That's the second time I've been asked that by a vampire with golden eyes.

"You have golden eyes, you don't drink human blood." Sigh

"Observant"

The conversation continued with him asking questions about my life and me giving the shortest answer possible. I managed to ask him a couple of questions. I learned that he was born in North Dakota, and that he was a 107 years old.

Right in the middle of whatever his next question was, the seat belt light flashed and the pilot came on the intercom.

"Attention all passengers" Oh great, we're going to die, everyone but Max anyway. "We're going in for a crash landing." "Please put your seatbelts on and put your head in between your knees."

Max had this worried look on his face after he looked out the window and saw whatever was wrong with the plane. He then looked like he was listening very hard on something. I assumed he was listening for a confirmation of what he had seen outside by the pilot himself. After he heard whatever he was listening for, he frowned. Great, I was going to die, but why was he worried? Both of us did what the pilot had said.

I clearly felt it when we hit the ground. It really hurt. Darkness was creeping up on me and there was this sharp pain in my neck, I was dying. The last thing I heard was Max yelling at me.

"Bella, Bella, Bella? Are you ok? Bella…." And then I was completely gone. Immediately after I felt this fire burning my limbs that started at the sharp pain in my neck, I tried to scream, but I couldn't find my voice.

**3 Days Later**

The burning slowly started to fade from my fingertips. It left my fingers and toes nice and cold, which felt good after the burn of the fire. The coldness moved on, cooling every part of my body. When it was done, I found that I could open my eyes.

I was on a table in someone's house, with two different vampires looking down at me one of which was Max. Everything I saw, felt and heard was so sharp, defined.

"Are you ok Bella?"

"Ya, I'm fine Max" I gave him a wide grin.

"This is Samantha, my wife." So that was who was next to him.

"Hi Bella, you can call me Sam." She was tall and thin, with very long legs. She had wavy black hair that went to her shoulders and butterscotch eyes.

"Hi Sam" I smiled at her and turned to Max, "Ummmm….. Max?"

"Oh, of course Bella, you must be thirsty, come on, I'll show you how to hunt." I hadn't even noticed the burn in my throat until he mentioned it.

"Actually, I hadn't noticed I was thirsty until you said that." Him and Sam exchanged a glance, but didn't say anything, so I continued.

"I was just wondering why you changed me, I mean, why me? Why not one of the other passengers on the plane?"

"Bella, you are not ordinary by any measure, you reminded me of my daughter, Bella."

"Oh" What are you supposed to say to that?

"Bella, did you say that you didn't fell thirsty?" Sam seemed very timid, just like me.

"Yes, why?" Am I missing something here?

"Newborn vampires are usually very wild and controlled by their uncontrollable thirst, you seem very…. controlled."

"Oh, is that a bad thing?"

"No, it's just very unusual, you might be able to skip your newborn year, but you have to decide if you want to come with us and only drink animal blood….. or you could always go your own way."

"Of course I'll stay with you guys," "But after I go hunting….." The burn in my throat was truly starting to hurt. "I want to do something……. personal."

"Ok Bella, let's go hunt." He led the way outside, and RAN to the middle of the forest. I now knew why _he_ never had trouble missing branches and other obstacles. On the way here, I could see every leaf on every tree and every animal hiding from me. All of this would have been a blur to a human.

We came to a stop and Max turned around to face me. "Ok, now, just follow your instincts." "Listen and smell for something you like, and go for it."

"Kay" I closed my eyes and listened.

There was an animal by the river that didn't smell half-bad. I took off running and didn't stop until I could see my prey. I slipped down into a crouch and I attacked the mountain lion.

I quickly snapped it's neck and drank its blood. The warm liquid soothed my burning throat to an extent, but I was still thirsty. I searched around for a scent that I liked, there was one that smelled ok by a little pond to the east, and I took off.

When I got to the pond, I spottted some elk. I slipped back into my hunting crouch and attacked the biggest one. After I snapped its neck, I drank its warm blood. My throat was almost completely soothed. I knew it wouldn't be soothed fully without human blood, but I had no intentions of killing an innocent bystander.

I ran over to where Max was standing.

"All done?"

"Ya, I guess" I was actually feeling a bit sloshy.

"Good, Sam and I need to talk to you about powers."

"Ok" I knew I probably didn't have any special powers, unless you counted my thick skull.

We walked into the house where Sam greeted us."Bella, I want to show you your new room!" She was a lot like Alice and Esme.

"Ok" She led me upstairs to a room she said was right across from hers and Max's. She opened the door and let me take in the room by myself.

It was perfect! The floor was a sand colored rug that matched the light-sky blue colored wall. Plus a couple of wooden bookshelves were lined along the walls.

"Thankyou Sam, It's perfect!"

"Glad you like it, in there" she pointed to a door by one of the bookshelves,"is your closet and bathroom, we already unpacked what we could for you."

"Thanks Sam, I am going to go somewhere now, I'll be back in a couple of hours."

"Oh, ok, when you get back, Max and I need to talk to you...."

"Ok, see you in a few" I turned around and jumped out my window. I was nervous, this next conversation was one I didn't want to have. Well, here goes nothing.  
I took off running in the direction of Charlie's house.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Please review, sorry about the cliff hanger but I won't be able to update this story until next week. I am a swimmer and the Junior Olympics are this weekend, so I will be in Gainsville, but I will write the story while I am up there and I will post it the day I get back. (around Tuesday) thanx, please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to all who reviewed, sorry this is a little late but it wouldn't let me log in and my computer is retarded, it always turns off when I am doing things. Oh well, here is the next chapter, it is not as long as the others because of all of my make up work from my trip to Gainsville, but I will post another one soon.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Disclaimer- I might wish that I did, but everything here you recognize belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

I lingered a bit on the way there……. I wasn't looking forward to this conversation, if there was going to be a conversation at all, but I at least needed to see Charlie, Billy, and Jacob. It wasn't till it actually started to get dark that I actually started to run.

I stopped outside the window of the living room. As I expected, Billy and Jake were sitting with Charlie. **(A.N. remember, Bella doesn't know about Jake being a werewolf….. yet)** The wind blew a hard gush in my direction and the scents of the two humans hit me hard, wait _two humans?_ What I guessed to be Jake's scent smelled like dog and was extremely repulsing. Why?

-----Flashback------

"…. others say that we descended from wolves."

"Wolves?"

"You would call them werewolves, and there are the stories about the cold ones…"

-----End Flashback----

Werewolf? Jake was a werewolf? Well I guess it is possible, what story isn't true? The one about vampires was true, and how else would they know about vampires and about the Cullens?

Billy started to talk, so I listened to what they were going to talk about.

"We're really sorry Charlie," What happened? Why are they sorry? Oh, right, I'm "dead". Poor Charlie, "but, we really need to go now."

"Kay, bye" He looked horrible, like he hadn't slept in days, he looked like a total zombie.

"Take care of yourself" Billy said as he walked out.

Billy and Jake continued when they were outside.

"Poor Charlie, poor Bella, why did everything have to happen to Bella?" As Billy said this I wondered what he meant, but once I found out, I wish I never would of found out.

"Reeking Bloodsuckers" Jake growled

I, too, growled under my breath, but I quickly got myself back under control. Wait! Jake's senses are almost as good as a vampire's right? I mean, they have to be if they hunt them' and I clearly remember him saying that they were the only enemy to the vampire. But what if when he sees me he just wants to kill me, what if I'm no longer Bella to him? Oh' well, I'm trying it anyway.

"Jake?"

"Whoa, it's like I can still hear her"

"That's cause you can you bonehead, make an excuse and get your furry butt over here, _dog_."

He stared in my direction in shock, but then made up some lame excuse about helping Charlie's flowers and he walked in my direction.

"Bella?" He looked really scared, but hopeful at the same time.

"Who else would it be?"

He started to shake, but he didn't say anything, so I started getting nervous. Was he about to rip me apart and burn me? It would be his instincts.

"Bella, Who… Did….. This…. To…. You? He didn't care! He didn't care I was a vampire, that I was a "reeking bloodsucker", I was still just plain, ordinary Bella to him!

I guess I waited too long. Oops.

"Well? Come on Bella, just spit it out already." He looked REALLY mad.

"A friend" I said it in a monotone. I had only met Max a while ago, but I still considered him my friend, almost my brother. It was just this vibe that came off of him.

"When I find him, he is going to die. They broke the treaty and that means war. He probably made the plane crash so everybody would die…." He rambled on about stuff that confused me and was very annoying. I let him keep going until he had vented a little of his anger.

"Jake? Jake, calm down." Why was he so mad? "What are you talking about? I didn't know you had a treaty with Max, and no matter what, I will not let you kill him… or Sam!"

"Who's Max? Why would I kill Sam? Are we talking about the same Sam?" He stopped shaking for the moment.

"Max is the one who changed me, who did you think changed me?"

"Oh, I thought a _Cullen _changed you." he spat the word Cullen like a cuss word, and for some reason, it really bothered me. I knew that it should'nt, _he_ didn't love me anymore. "What Sam were you talking about?"

"Samantha, Max's wife" I liked the word wife better than the word mate. It sounded more like family.

"Oh, ok'" He looked into my eyes, "you're going to need contacts for a while, aren't you?"

"huh, what do you mean?" My eyesight couldn't be better, everything was so much sharper, and it was really easy to see far away.

"Bella, have you looked in a mirror since your change?"

"Ummm... I guess not" Where was he going with this?

He rolled his eyes, "Typical Bella, hold on, I'll be right back." I wondered what he was doing. At first I thought he was getting a mirror, but what teenage boy would have a mirror with him? I don't even think Charlie owns a mirror, he always used mine when he needed one.

He came back with a very shiny pan that would show a reflection just as good as a mirror.

"Here Bella, look at yourself" He held the pan up so I could see my reflection.

Looking at me was an extremely beautiful, pale, young woman around my age. She had wavy brown hair that went slightly past her shoulders, There was no way possible that this could be me, she was.... beautiful, I was ordinary... was. I then remembered about what Jacob said about needing contacts. I immediately looked into my own eyes. They were a bright crimson color.

"Aww, I look really creepy" The eyes really scared me.

" Got that right" I slapped him on the back of his head. "_Owwww_" whoa, I just made hi say _ow_, that's new.

"Sorry"

"S'ok, so are you going to tell Charlie?"

"What?" Did he seriously just say what I think he said? I couldn't tell Charlie, could I?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Ok, so did you love it? hate it? think it was ok? Please tell me what you think and review. Should I continue? Please tell me about anything that needs improvement or any suggestions!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, I know I haven't updated in a long time but I have been REALLY busy lately and I've been sick, so…. here is the next chapter, sorry it is so short….**

**Disclaimer- Anything you recognise here belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Jacob's POV**

BELLA WAS CHANGED!!! Which one of them did it? I bet it was the bloodsucker who sent her into her own personal hell, what was is rotten, bloodsucking name? Oh, right, Edward. I AM GOING TO KILL HIM, AND HIS BLOODSUCKING _family. _

"Bella, Who… Did….. This…. To…. You?" I was shaking uncontrollably, so I closed my eyes and held my breath for the news I didn't want to here.

She didn't answer, I opened my eyes and looked down at her face, she looked happy. Why _happy_, when she left she was a zombie.

"Well? Come on Bella, just spit it out already." calm down Jake, it's not her fault. Bella looked slightly frightened so I must of looked really mad. calm, calm, calm. I chanted it to myself so I wouldn't hurt Bella.

"A friend" She said it in a monotone way that really bugged me. He is going to DIE!

"When I find him, he is going to die. They broke the treaty and that means war. He probably made the plane crash so everybody would die…." She looked confused, really confused so I stopped rambling on about the treaty.

"Jake? Jake, calm down." The shaking was in control, so I stopped so Bella wouldn't try to stop me from my plan."What are you talking about? I didn't know you had a treaty with Max, and no matter what, I will not let you kill him… or Sam!" Who was this Max? Why would I kill Sam?

"Who's Max? Why would I kill Sam? Are we talking about the same Sam?"

"Max is the one who changed me, who did you think changed me?" Ah, so it wasn't Cullen! Good, treaty still in tact and I get to kill some bloodsuckers who ruined Bella's life."What Sam were you talking about?"

"Samantha, Max's wife" She used the word _wife_ for the bloodsucker, what happened to mate? That alone almost made me lose my cover, no shaking, stay calm.

"Oh, ok" I looked into her eyes, they were bright red. That wasn't going to go over well with humans, I wonder if she knows. "you're going to need contacts for a while, aren't you?"

"huh, what do you mean?" she looked really confused.

"Bella, have you looked in a mirror since your change?" I knew the answer.... no, that's my Bella.

"Ummm... I guess not" I knew it. hmmm... I don't have a mirror, but one of Charlie's pans might work.

"Typical Bella, hold on, I'll be right back." I rolled my eyes.

I knew that I didn't have a mirror with me and that Charlie probably didn't own one, but in the off chance that he did, I jumped in through an open window to check. I searched the bathroom but found nothing that could be of any use to me so I went in to the kitchen and got a very shiny pan that would reflect well. On my way out I stopped to look at Charlie. He looked.... well, dead, there was no other way to put it, he needed Bella. I controlled my shacking before I ran back outside to where she was waiting for me.

"Here Bella, look at yourself" I held up the pan so she could see herself.

"Aww, I look really creepy" I bursted out laughing, at least the real Bella wasn't lost, she was still right here in front of me.

" Got that right" She slapped me on the back of my head, and for the first time, it really hurt.

"_Owwww_" calm, don't start shaking, not her fault, will get revenge.

"Sorry"

Then it occurred to me. Bella wasn't an average newborn vampire, she was contained, more contained than me. Charlie needed her...

"S'ok, so are you going to tell Charlie?" It seemed like the only way, otherwise Charlie would die depressed, and a good man like Charlie should die happy. And I bet Bella needed him too. Billy wouldn't take it well, but if it made Charlie happy, he wouldn't interfere. This wouldn't of even happened if.... calm, don't think about it... or_ him..._calm, no shaking_._

"What?" I could see conflict in her eyes.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I didn't really want to do Jacob's POV but I think it will make it easier to understand parts of the next chapter. Sorry again for not updating in a long time, I am sick..... again. oh well, review please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, here is the next chapter, and thank you to all who believe me when I say that I didn't plagiarize.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Disclaimer- I, sadly, do not own Twilight**

"Are you insane Jacob?"

"No, I don't think so, but I know that you always have been."

"Ha ha ha, very funny, but seriously Jake, how can I tell Charlie? I can't... I would **_KILL_** him." I will not put Charlie's life in danger.

"Bella, look at yourself, you are not a normal newborn..." I cut him off.

"So I've been told but I _am_ a newborn, and I'm not going to risk Charlie's life" Seriously, what is he thinking?

"Bella, Charlie _needs_ you." He saw that I was about to cut him off so he continued before I could. " Ever since you "died" he hasn't gone fishing or watched any big games on TV, and its only been 4 days"

How come that sounds so familiar?

"He is now just like you were after _they_ left, he is now the zombie you were." He must of recognised the expression on my face. "I will go with you, I wont let you hurt him, he needs you Bella." That would be why.

I thought about what Charlie's reaction, would he really still want me after he found out what I had become? I looked up at the sky, it was getting dark, we must of been talking for a long time.

"I don't know Jake, I'll think about it but I have to go"

"Ok, I'll talk to you tomorrow?" His statement came out like a question.

"Ya, sure, you can come by any time, but let me call you and tell you when and where." I think I still have his number, if I don't I can just look it up.

"Kay, bye"

"Bye Jake"

I left him and ran in the direction of the house to have what ever talk Max and Sam wanted to have. I lithely jumped through my window on the second floor and lande on my feet without hurting anything, or better yet, anyone. No one was around so I said there names.

"Down here Bella" Cool, vampire hearing.

"Ok, so what about powers do I really need to know about?" I know I don't have any so what really is there to know about them?

"Bella, sit down please" I sat down. "Ok, so you know that some vampires have special powers that set them apart from others, right?"

"Yes"

"Good, then we can skip this part."

"Do you have a power?"

"Yes Bella, and we think you have powers too" What? I can't have a power, I am normal and a klutz. Well not any more but I am still just Bella.

"Wait, did you say powers, as in more than one?" I thought vampires could only have one power at the most.

"Ummmm, yes, In a way I really wish you weren't as observant"

"Sorry, but I really wish you were better at lying." I gave him a huge smile and he smiled back knowing that I was only joking.

"I have the power to control time, I can slow it down and speed it up." Max said.

"Sam, do you have any powers?"

"Yes Bella, I can know anything about anyone by merely looking at them."

"Cool, wait, Sam do you know about me?" If she knew about Ed... _him _already, what would I do?

"No, that is why we think you have powers, I can't get a read on you." She looked really frustrated.

"That is not the first time someone said that" I clutched at my sides just waiting for the pain to come, but it never did. I wonder why?

"Please explain" This weird feeling came over me, like I had to explain this to Sam.

"You are good with persuasion too, aren't you."

"Ya, but usually a person, or vampire, would automatically tell me, not realising what I was doing."

"Oh, well, I met this vampire, while I was human, he was a vegetarian. He could read everybody's mind, well everybody's except mine."

"While you were _human_?" Max's eyes were huge, I had to laugh.

"Ummmmmmmm, ya, I am going to go upstairs and read, I'll see you guys in the morning" I really hated the attention.

"Ok Bella, we'll see you in the morning." Sam said as I ran up the stairs of my new home.

Once I was upstairs I grabbed my favorite books and read them throughout the night. I left the light off since I didn't need it.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I looked up at the clock, it was 6:30 in the morning. I got up and changed my clothes, jeans and a t-shirt. I hope Sam isn't like Alice. I walked downstairs and saw Sam waiting for me.

"Good Morning Sam"

"Good Morning Bella"

"Were is Max?"

"Hunting" Now that I think about it, his eyes were kind of dark last night. We started talking about trivial things when we were interrupted by a loud, piercing growl followed by another outside.

"Ummmm Sam, what was that" I hope it isn't Max.

"I think....." We ran outside where we were faced with Max and a huge bear-like wolf. Then the scent hit me. _Werewolf._

"Sam, Which one is it?"

"His name is Jacob, he is here to kill me and Max for changing you into a vampire." _How dare he!_

I immediately had this instinct to crouch and run over there, not to kill, but to protect. Why is this happening to me?

"Sam, go inside." I said it sternly but nicely.

"Bella, I think you should go inside, I'll help Max. You don't even know how to fight yet."

I ignored her, I don't even know why. I crouched and growled. The rest happened in less than a second, my vampire eyes had a little bit of trouble keeping up. Max looked over to me, worry covering his face. Jacob looked down at him and grinned evilly, he hadn't even noticed me. Max was distracted, looking at me instead of protecting himself.

"Bella, no, you don't know how to fight, you'll die" he whispered.

Jake attacked. Max was distracted. I ran towards Jacob, trying to think of a good strategy. He had his eyes closed. I got in between the two and growled once again. He smiled and my arm was torn off, I growled, ran and did a back flip off a tree. Jacob opened his eyes just in time to see me kicking him in the gut into the nearest tree. He whimpered, but got up. I stared deep into his eyes, and he froze, literally.

Turning around, I saw my arm on the ground 20 feet away. I ran over to it and attached it back to my shoulder easily and looked over to where Max and Sam were standing.

Great, more attention. Their eyes were huge. I looked back at Jacob, he was still frozen, but he was in his human form now. I "defrosted" him and glared. A growl made its way out of my mouth, and I didn't want to stop it. I wasn't going to hurt Jacob but he wasn't going to escape without talking to me first.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**That is it for this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. I had a little trouble with this chapter, I knew what I wanted to put but I didn't know how to put it. Anyway, please review!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok guys I am really sorry about the wait, it is really hard to type now that I hurt one of fingers Thursday, it is in a splint and I can't swim for a whole week which really sucks for me… oh well, you'd be surprised how much you use your pinky during the day!!! Lol**

**Ok I have been asked these questions, so here are the answers just to clear everything up…**

**1. Why didn't Sam, Max, and Bella smell Jake inside? well Jake was a little too far away for his scent to reach them and plus there was no breeze to bring the scent to the house.**

**2. When Bella was at Charlie's, how come Jake didn't smell Bella? The breeze was blowing in the opposite direction, from Jake to Bella, so it didn't blow her scent to him. Plus it was her first visit, so it wasn't like her scent was everywhere.**

**3. Wouldn't Bella immediatly recognise Jake as a werewolf because of what happened in the meadow with Laurent? I guess this wasn't very clear, but Bella never went to the meadow, Charlie thought that she really needed a vacation after Jake started to ignore her, so she never had the chance to explore by herself.**

**4. Are Victoria and Laurent still alive? Yes, they will come in later.**

**5. Ok, what was the freezing thing and how does it work? That one will be answered later, this chapter hints at it, but the complete answer will be in the next chapter!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight**

**BPOV**  
"Whoa, what just happened?" Wow he really didn't know, how stupid can a dog get? "Bella?" I just continued to glare at him until I saw that he wasn't going to say anymore.

"_**HOW. COULD. YOU. JAKE. I. TRUSTED. YOU**." _I spat at him, I was _really_ mad, and I didn't care about hurting his feelings, he better have a good reason for this.

"What are you talking 'bout bells?" Did he seriously not remember anything that just happened?

"You just attacked my new family Jake, don't you remember anything, and don't call me Bells?"

"Nope" All I wanted at that moment was for him to remember, I don't know why, but that is all I wanted at the moment. I had closed my eyes without realizing it. I heard a loud gasp followed by a growl, both coming from Jacob. I looked up to his angry face and saw knowledge of what had just happened, he was glaring at Max and Sam. I couldn't take it; I stepped in to his line of sight and let out a menacing growl.

"_**DON'T YOU DARE JAKE." **_His shaking stopped, and he looked at me.

"Bella, they changed you and they probably killed everyone on the plane as a cover story so they could turn you in to one of them…" Ok, now this is annoying.

"Jacob Black, do you honestly believe that? Look at their eyes… they don't even drink human blood, why would they kill over 30 people just to change me?"

Confusion crossed his features before he muttered three simple words, "I don't know."

"That would be correct, because you want to know what, if it wasn't for them I would be rotting away in Forks cemetery right now, cause the plane was going to crash even if Max wasn't on it" He winced after I said this but I was too mad to care right now so I went on. "The only way it wouldn't of crashed was if I wasn't on the plane, It is called being a danger magnet Jacob, so don't go blaming anyone but me."

His features softened, and his shaking ceased. "I'm sorry Bella, I just sort of jumped to conclusions I guess." He leaned around me and looked at Max and Sam. "I'm sorry, I thought…. Well I guess you know." They stared at him in disbelief.

"It's ok…Jacob, May I ask you a question?" Max looked like Carlisle, he needed information, and he was always going to be curious.

"Ummm… sure?" Jake sounded uncertain and his statement came out mare like a question.

"What are you exactly?" I forgot all about that, Max and Sam were probably scared because of not knowing what he was, or his abilities.

"Oh" He gave me an are-you-serious-you-didn't-tell-them look before he continued. "A, well, I'm a werewolf" Max's face lit up like a child on Christmas morning, It was so funny, even with the situation I started to laugh. All three looked at me, confusion amongst their many emotions; it just made me laugh harder. Within two minutes I was on the floor, rolling around in the dirt, Alice would have killed me.

"Bella, what is so funny?" Sam asked in her high pitched voice. I looked up, which was not a good idea; I didn't need any more reason to laugh; but her expression gave it to me. I decided to let her in on the joke.

"Sam, did you see Max's face once he found out about Jake? He looked like five year old on Christmas morning." She started laughing with me, and Max looked embarrassed and a tad annoyed, Jake just looked confused.

"I really don't get what is so funny Bella." Jake said.

"You wouldn't" We started laughing harder at his expression, even Max started to laugh.

"Does this mean you aren't mad at me anymore?" Way to ruin the moment. I glared at him and got up.

"I don't really think that is possible Jake, I mean you just tried to kill…"

"I know what I tried to do, but can you please forgive me, I won't ever do it again." Oh no, he looked so sad, I knew what I was going to say next, and I couldn't do a thing about it.

"I never was good at holding grudges."

He smiled and gave me a hug, his skin burning mine where he touched me.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**ok I am going to try and post the next chapter today or tomorrow but I can't promise anything. Thankyou for reading, please review!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**As promised, here is the next chapter.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own Twilight**

**BPOV  
**Over the years I became very close with Sam and Max, they were the siblings I never had, but always wanted. Jake and Max were very close and Sam was practically Jake's mother. He spent a lot of time here and actually got the pack to come, they all loved it. After a while they said that our scent didn't smell disgusting to them anymore, and it was the same for us. Jake was always trying to "win me over" as he put it, but one day it finally ended when he imprinted on a very tall, athletic girl named Tory. I liked Tory; she was very nice and understanding. Over the years I learned that my power was to block other's powers and that I could do whatever what I wanted as long as it was truly needed at the moment such as when I froze Jacob and made him realize what he had almost done. We moved around frequently and we were currently staying in Alaska, we were in the middle of packing. Our next destination was Forks. I was excited, extremely excited. I wanted to see the pack and of course their imprints, but I was also nervous, what torturous memories would this stay bring up? Sam and Max knew all about Ed… _him_, and they always helped me when I broke down. They were too good for me.

I ran in to my closet to get the rest of my clothes and pack my suitcase, there was no way it was all going to fit, Sam never let me wear anything twice, but every time we moved it all had to come with us, don't ask me why. Dan just laughed every time she dragged me out, literally, just to go shopping. She was worst than Alice! At least Alice limited her shopping to 10 hours, on certain occasions, Sam would make us camp inside the mall, and Max would have to come because she couldn't stand to be away from him for too long. As soon as we got to Forks I was going to unpack, jump out the window and run. It would, hopefully, delay the shopping trip Sam would drag me on every time we moved.

"Come on, Bella!!!" Great, it didn't look like I was going to get away this time, she was literally bouncing up and down. "Hurry up; we have to get there early so we have time to shop before school tomorrow!!!" Yep, definitely not getting out of it. I just nodded and we all started to get our stuff in to our cars.

Sam and I had the same car, the Koenigsegg CCR**, **but both looked very different. Mine was a calming blue while hers was a stand-out-yellow. **(A.N. I am sorry if I got anything wrong, I don't know that much when it comes to cars, the pictures are on my profile) **Max had a Dodge Viper SRT10 specs. He loved to race me on the way to new town, Sam just kept up with us, but he didn't know what I did last night. I rigged my car so it could go over 300 miles per hour, and when I was done with mine, I worked on his. His car, now, can barely go over 200 miles per hour. He's going to get frustrated, and once he figures it out, he'll be mad, but all he can do is call me because I will be over 50 miles away, unless Sam has anything to do with it.

"Ok guys, let's go," I grinned evilly at Max, "You're going down."

"Not this time, it's my turn."

We all got in and started to drive. After about ten minutes, I was 20 miles ahead and they couldn't even see me anymore. That was when I got a phone call from Max.

"_What. Did. You. Do?"_ Oh, he sounded so mad, I almost started laughing.

"Oh, hello Max, how are you?"

I heard a growl and Sam laughing in the background in her own car. **"Bella, What did you do?"**

"Oh, why? Your car going a little slow? Well, I did do something. I believe it is called cheating, or in other words… payback for when you ran my car off a cliff." When I found it, it was at the bottom of the ocean and I had to buy a whole new car. "Oh, and there is a little surprise for you at the new house."

I heard a menacing growl, which didn't scare me too much because it came from Max. "You are so dead."

"I already am dead, Max, and you and Sam are too." I smiled to myself. He hung up on me, and I smiled wider. Then Sam called.

"Oh… My… God… Bella… you should… see his… face" She was laughing so hard she could barely form a sentence. "What did you do?"

"Hold on, speed up so you are out of his hearing distance." I could hear the car accelerating, and a loud growl from Max in his car.

"Kay, he can't see or hear me, now what did you do?"

I smiled again. "I just hid all of his video games and replaced them with the ones that he fell on and broke last year."

She just laughed and said, "Where did you put the good ones?"

"If I tell you, are you going to tell Max?"

"I promise I won't tell him as long as you give them back to him later, I don't want to have to deal with that all night."

"Ok, I'll give them back when Jake and the pack start to come over and complain. I put them under my bed in my old house. He won't find them because I placed false trails all over the forest."

"Clever, I won't say anything, he deserves it cause of what he did to your car last year."

"Thanks Sam, oh I'm pulling in to our driveway…" I couldn't go on because she cut me off.

"Can I have the bedroom downstairs, please?"

"Of course Sam, I'll take the one upstairs." I really didn't care.

I heard her squeal and her long list of thankyou's before I cut her off.

"Sam, I am going to put my stuff in my room and go look around, I really don't want to be here when Max gets home, oh and can you watch him, please don't let him go into my room."

"But, Bella, what about our shopping trip?" She whined.

"I'll be gone for an hour, then, if you watch my stuff, I will go shopping with you."

"Ok, I can't wait; I'll be there in five minutes." Then we both hung up.

I went outside and started to run, looking for anything. After about twenty minutes, I came across seven different scents, all vampires. But that isn't what caught my attention, it was one of the scents, it was _his _scent, they were back. I ran to our new house, Max was waiting for me, looking rather angry, but all anger vanished when he saw my face. Sam rushed outside with nothing but concern in her eyes.

"Bella, what's wrong?" is all she whispered.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Please review and tell me what you think, I tried to make this one a little longer because of how short the last one was. The Cullen's will be in the next chapter!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you to everybody who reviewed!!!  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight**

**BPOV  
**I ran inside as fast as I could and curled up in a ball on the couch, hiding my face from Sam and Max, especially Sam. When ever I was hurt or looked hurt, in any way, she always became hurt. She was my Esme and Alice put together. They followed me in to the room and sat down across from me.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Max asked, he usually didn't get this worried when I had my emotional breakdowns.

"Them.. they're here... h-he's here."

"Who's here, Bella"

"Th-the C-Cullens" I put my face down, why was this happening to me, hadn't enough already happened to me? I mean' the love of my life left me and then 100 years later, he all of a sudden shows up in my life again, wasn't the first part enough torture?

They didn't answer so I looked up to see Max's worried but angered eyes staring down at me. I turned my head to see Sam's sympathetic but also angered eyes staring off in the distance.

"I-I'm g-going to go upstairs" I was really about to break down, and if Max saw that he would go and kill _him _as soon as he could. He was a mixture of Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle. Always had a need for information but is also the overprotective, loving big brother.

I got up, since they didn't answer, and went in to my room and let the pain have me.

I think I was going on my third hour straight of crying, well as close as I could get to crying, when I realized that I really shouldn't cry, so I got up to go to the bathroom to take a nice warm shower. I looked at my face in the mirror, only it wasn't my face. This girl had blond hair with perfect lips and full cheeks, unlike the fact that my cheek bones always stuck out. This girl was even more beautiful than Rosealie.

I realized that it must be a new power, that I could use, for now. I had no idea why I now had the power to change my appearance until I remembered the Cullen's being here in Forks. This power could make it so I could hide my identity from them as long as I wanted to. I just stood there looking in the mirror, playing with my hair color, turning it different shades of red, when I heard what sounded like someone opening and closing suitcases, I changed back in to my appearance and ran, at vampire speed, down stairs.

"What are you guys doing?"

"We are going to move somewhere else, so we don't have to put up with the _Cullens"_ Sam sneered the name like a really bad cuss word.

"We don't need to move" That statement made them look and stare at me.

"What are you saying, Bella, that you can put up with them, even though you just locked yourself in your room for 3 hours?" Max questioned.

I smiled, closed my eyes, and turned in to the person I had seen in the mirror. I heard two, very loud gasps, and I looked up to see them smiling.

"Did you register at the school yet?"

"No, what would you like your new name to be?"

"Hmmmmmmm..." I had absolutely no idea what to say.

"How about.. Annabelle, it's old fashioned and it will make you look like you have been around for almost 200 years?" Sam asked.

"That's good, I'll go by Annabelle Johnson, Sam can go by Sam Johnson, and Max can go by Max Smith."

"Ok, that sounds good, I should probably go ahead and register at the school right now so we can go on Monday." I smiled, this was going to be a lot of fun.

**EPOV  
**Why? Why do we have to go back to Forks? I knew the answer, there was nowhere else to go because someone would recognize us, but I still wanted to be somewhere, anywhere but here. If Bella were with us, I would love to come here, I would love going anywhere as long as I was with her. But she's not here, she's dead, and she died thinking that I despised her. She believed the lie so quickly, hadn't I made it clear how much I loved her? The only way I have been able to cope with myself all of these years is by telling myself I did the right thing, her soul wasn't ruined because of me, she probably married that one kid... Jacob, had kids, and lived a long and happy life.

_Edward?_I slightly turned my head to acknowledge Alice's thoughts. _I know this is hard for you, but you are making Jasper all depressed, can you please try to control you emotions?_I looked up at the ceiling and then down at the floor; a nod. Alice missed Bella almost as much as I have, she had lost her best friend, she had lost her sister.

The car pulled up in ffront of our house and we got out. I walked at a slow human's pace with Alice up to my room. I unpacked slowly, not even bothering to notice what I was putting where. About an hour later, Alice came up.

"Edward, we are all going to go hunting, before school on Monday, do you want to come? Esme and Carlisle think that you really should, your eyes are pretty dark."

"I just nodded, not being able to use my voice at the moment.

As we all followed Alice outside, she stopped and had a blank look on her face, she was having another vision,

I didn't bother looking inside her mind, it didn't think it would be important, but after the vision, she squealed in delight.

"What did you see, Alice?" Jasper.

"We're not going to be the only new kids or the only vampires at shool on Monday!" she squealed again.

Everyone smiled, everyone but me, what was the pint? We had come across others before.

"Are they safe?" Typical Jasper, wont let Alice be in the smallest amount of danger, didn't he know how dangerous that little pixie could be?

She just nodded and we continued to follow her outside.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Please review and tell me what you think, I had a lot of trouble on Edward's Point of view.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the wait, school is overwhelming right bow with all of the high school stuff going on.... long story.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Disclaimer~ I, sadly, do NOT own Twilight.**

**BPOV  
**It was Monday, the day I have been dreading since Saturday, when I learned that the Cullens would be going to the same school. I was glad that I didn't have to think about it yesterday because Jacob came to see us. It was only for a little bit, about half an hour, but it kept my mind busy for the rest of the day. He came to tell us that we were the only ones allowed on their lands. He asked us to tell the Cullens to not go on their lands. That might be fun....

"Come on Belllllllllllllaaaaaaaaa!!!" Sam was, obviously really excited for school.

"MY NAME IS ANNABELLE, SAM." And forgetful.

"Oh right, can I call you Anna?" I ran down stairs to meet her and Max by my car.

"Why not? I don't care, just don't EVER call me Bella until this charade is over, okay?" I was answered by a squeal of delight. Great, now I'll have two Alice's to deal with!

I turned into Annabelle and got into the car. This was going to be interesting. Emmett, Alice, and Edward always said that I couldn't act, well it's time to prove them wrong.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**EPOV  
**I really didn't want to meet this new coven of vampires, especially if they had anyone like Tanya from the Denali coven. One can only stand to be in her presence for so long. She just wouldn't leave me alone anymore, especially after she heard about Bella, my Bella, my life.

As we pulled in to the parking lot, I looked around. It was almost empty, seeing as we arrived early to pick up our schedules. I only had Math with Alice, Gym with Jasper, and lunch with everybody. In the rest of my classes I was alone, left to deal with the adolescent teens by myself. _Great!_

I was pulled out of my reverie by a squeal from the pixie herself, although I was somewhat grateful because my thoughts were getting dangerously close to Bella, which would lead to me breaking down...... again.

I heard a motor in the distance and turned around, stalking off towards my first class.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**BPOV  
**As we got out of the car, I looked around, only to see hundreds of kids staring at us and the car. _Great!_As usual we will be in the center of attention, a spot that I absolutely hated to be. At least the Cullens would have to share it with us. I secretly hoped that many girls tried to ask Edward out, just to annoy him.

As of late I have found it much easier to say all of their names, including Edward's without breaking down. Don't ask me why.

We walked in to the office, it looked exactly the same, it was scary. Max grabbed our schedules and gave them to us. Sam, Max, and I had all of the same classes except one, biology. At least we have gym together, that way we will all suffer together.

"You guys ready to get prison over with?" Sam stifled a laugh.

"At least there aren't bars over the windows, _Anna_" Max joked.

It was funny just not at the moment, so I just muttered "don't jinx it" under my breath for only him and Sam to hear and walked off towards Spanish class with them right on my heels.

"This days is the slowest day in the history of days." I grumbled, too quiet for my teacher to hear.

"That is only 'cause you have been asked out..." She paused, " One hundred and one times in the course of one day" Easy for her to say, all Max had to do was kiss her, and everybody left _them_ alone, but not me.

"You kept count!" I shrieked, and she just shrugged it off as if it was no big thing.

"Be-Anna, you need to calm down, we have to see the Cullens during lunch, which is next period." Max whispered.

Alice had handed us a note during English class telling us to meet them outside the doors to the cafeteria so we could talk. We wouldn't talk there, but they would lead us somewhere private. I hoped the meeting would take longer than lunch period, because I just wanted to escape this School/Jail.

"Fine" At least I could practise on my "bad" acting skills.

Five minutes later the bell rang and we went to go and meet the Cullen "kids" by the cafeteria.

The first one to show up was, of course, Alice. God, I missed her.

"This way" I started to follow her, but Max stopped me.

"How do I know that we can trust you and you family?" He was answered by a glare from Alice. She was about to say something but I beat her to it, I couldn't stand seeing my former sister being accused of nothing.

"Max, stop being overprotective I can handle myself fine, thank you, and besides you will soon learn to trust Alice and do what she says."

He was about to say otherwise, until he met my glare. "Fine." he said, somewhat angry.

I turned to look at Alice only to find her staring at me with wide eyes and an open mouth. It was then that I noticed my little slip, she never told me her name, let alone her power.

"You might want to close your mouth, I doubt bugs taste very good, even to a vampire." She closed her mouth but kept on staring at me.

"H-How'd-d y-you" wow I had never heard a vampire stutter before, even as a human.

"I have heard many stories about you and your family from passing nomads." She seemed to buy it and led us to where her family was.

"Hello, my name is..." Jasper started to speak, but was cut off by the pixie, by the name of Alice, he held in his arms.

"They already seem to know our names, Jazz, and a little bit more." He glanced at her warily, so I spoke up.

"I might know who you are, but I am sure that Max and Sam here are completely clueless as to what I have been saying and doing for the last hour. They have only heard stories about you." I said, twirling a piece of my, now blond, hair in between my fingers. They both nodded and finished introducing themselves.

"... and that is Rosalie over there, don't worry if she doesn't like you, she's just jealous. Ok, that is most of our family, and you are?" Alice said, once again her bouncy old self.

"This is Max on my right, and Sam on my left. My name is Annabelle, but you may call me Anna." I hoped I could rebuild my friendship with my long lost sister.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Please Review and tell me if you liked it or hated it. It personally wasn't my favorite chapter and was extremely difficult to write. Review and tell me if my time on this story is worth while.**


End file.
